The Mad Scientist
by AllyAlwayz
Summary: Edward always tried to do his best...but how long will his best take? ONE SHOT.


The Mad Scientist

"There's that mad scientist again! What a loser!" the mingling voices of a cluster of neighborhood children floated to him. He glared at them and as they realized that they had been heard, they ran off with much giggles and pealing laughter. He sighed heavily as he sat on a bench in the park which had seemingly been his destination. Had he chosen the right path? Could he do better? Was he really a loser? All these questions accompanied by others often plagued him I knew. I was his friend. However, because of his choice, he was now known to civilization as the fool or to most, the Mad Scientist. I think he considered it punishment for his failures throughout the years. He believed it was punishment for his attempts for recognition. It seemed his dream to see his invention branded with his name, Edward Cullen, would never become reality. As he sat sifting through his memories attempting to regain a firm grip on reality, he was shocked back to a vivid memory of when it all began four years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce that this year; our small town is hosting its very first science fair!" The major of our city boomed. He added, "From this year on, we will proudly ingrain into our celebrations the annual science fair!" His announcements were met with much applause and Edward could almost see the cogs in his fellow scientists' brains turning. His interest had especially been captured as the grand prize was announced, "The winner of this competition will have his invention launched!" This simply meant 'You win; you get famous for your invention.' And fame is indeed what everyone desired. As expected, there were many entries that year. Most of them weren't eligible for entry but in the end, only eight competitors had been chosen. He was lucky that year to have found himself amongst those eight persons. Competition after competition passed and he had made it to the finals. Only six people were left but only one could win.

The tension in the air was high and very obvious during the two months leading up to the final showdown which they had been given to develop a glitch free, final machine. He worked for hours on end and the night before, he went to bed, and confident his machine was perfect and would definitely win. The morning of the competition dawned and he awoke anxious and exuberant. Today was the day he told himself. The Big Day. The day everything either went well or everything went wrong. Personally, he hoped the outcome would be for the best. That year though, they laughed. Long and hard when they discovered his machine was a time machine. "How could such a thing exist far less be created by an amateur like you!" they taunted as his machine was tried but failed to work. Sadly, he packed up and left with his invention, conceding defeat.

It wasn't until a few months later after he got over his crushing defeat, that he examined his machine again. Only then, he realized that it had been the smallest glitch that had fouled his entire mission. That year, he once again worked on it endlessly, growing thinner and gaunter as time passed him by. Plucking up his courage, that year, he re-entered. As well as the year after that _and_ the following year after that. But not once did he come close to winning. By the time he finally realized that his entire concept of design and creation had been structurally incorrect, four years of his life had passed and that fifth year would be his last chance since at most he could only enter five years running, no more. During that leading final year, he took to mumbling the mechanics of building and construction to himself and as he became even thinner, he worked harder. "This year for sure!" he chanted to himself and as today was the day before his major competition, he forced himself to take a walk outdoors "Get some vitamin D," he told himself which had led him to the park.

He smiled at the recollection of his four years worth of memories and he marveled at his perseverance with his machine even though it seemed everyone told him "to just quit", "give it up Edward" or even "Stop wasting your time!" He never listened and it was known that he wasn't sure whether he had made the right choice in defying everyone else. What he did know was this that tomorrow brought a new day for him and also, his last opportunity otherwise the "time" for his time machine would be up. With renewed vengeance to win and extra stocks of "Vitamin D" he ran home to prepare for the following day.

Beads of sparkling sweat lined his face as he stood to present his invention. As his finger glided toward the start button he became more and more anxious. Suddenly, as he pressed the button and ignited the engine, he vanished from in front the audience leaving them stunned and amazed. The expressions of the audience were priceless that day. Five minutes later, with a brilliant flash of light, he re-appeared in front of the crowd with a peculiar looking fruit in hand. "How does this prove you went back in time?" yelled a man in a black suit. Edward spoke, "Well don't you see it?" he asked, and added "It's the great Peruvian fruit that was once extinct in the late 1800's." This revelation left everyone speechless and suddenly there was a big burst of excitement through the city as the first Time Machine had been invented. Camera lights flashed repeatedly and the winning trophy was given to Edward Cullen as his machine was stamped with his name, making him the greatest scientist to have ever been born. He stood smiling as his other colleagues looked on enviously.

From that day on, everyone knew him as "The Mad Scientist." It was his name, the one people remembered and named as the greatest scientist of all time. His dreams had finally been fulfilled.

**A/N: Hiya! This was an essay I did for school and I changed the character's name and posted it here! Tell me what you think! No flames please! I know it's definitely not my best...that would be Stalker Alert...but still tell me your thoughts on it! Tnkz!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


End file.
